


Just a [moon] phase?

by hkandi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cheer up Iruka!, Complete, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Like a whisper of angst, M/M, Moon things, Moving On, Naruto Fantasy Week, Who you talking to?, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/pseuds/hkandi
Summary: After his relationship with Mizuki ends, a down in the dumps Iruka remembers a tale his mother told him about the man in the moon, and that you could ask him for help. Feeling lonely and sad, he does just that one night. To his surprise, the moon helps him out via Kakashi, a killed-in-action shinobi. Can Kakashi help Iruka to regain his spark and joy in life, or will Iruka kill him for reading Icha Icha in public one too many times?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Past Mizuki/Iruka, Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruko
Comments: 19
Kudos: 140
Collections: Naruto Fantasy Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea late one night when I couldn't sleep and the full moon was lighting up my room. A bit later I learned about Naruto Fantasy Week, and thought it would be the perfect time to share this. Hope you like it!
> 
> Sharing it on the free day for Naruto Fantasy Week because I wasn't sure it applied to the other prompts...

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Iruka was awake late at night, but that was nothing new these days. His life was in an uproar, to say the least.

He sighed and rolled over, facing the window, looking out at the night sky.

Things with Mizuki had ended about a month, month and a half ago, but it still stung. They had been friends for years, and then lovers. And it all went to crap, Mizuki broke things off with him as if he was nothing. He had been used, that was for sure.

Iruka sighed again.

He just felt so....lonely...

Sure, he had a job at the academy he loved, and his friends and coworkers were great, even if he did have to see Mizuki there regularly.

Though, people were rallying around him to try to make it as irregular as possible, and so far they had only seen each other really at the mandatory staff meetings.

And the one time Mizuki made sure Iruka saw him with his new plaything.

Or was it twice?

Maybe it was three times....

Iruka shook his head. Either way it was more than he wanted.

But, his students were great, they were nearing graduation and excited. Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, everyone was getting ready for their final tests in a few months.

And, he had his job at the missions desk, which he loved. Plus, it helped his bank account. It also gave him opportunities to take extra shifts to distract himself, which also helped his bank account.

Especially as he had Naruto, who he treated to ramen more than he should, but it brought them both so much joy.

Iruka looked at the moon - an almost full, bright one tonight.

"I do have so much to be grateful for," he said, "but there's just still such a big hole."

He thought about what his parents might tell him after a breakup, but he really wasn't sure. They had left him at such a young age.

As he looked at the moon, he remembered a story his mother told him about it.

"Iruka-kun, did you know there's a man in the moon? No?" She had laughed and gathered him into her lap as they looked at it together. "If you look hard enough, you can just about make out his face. The man in the moon watches over us, and will help us when we need him to. If you're ever sad, or scared, or lonely, at night look up and talk to him. He'll listen and help."

Iruka sighed, the memory washing over him.

He looked up at the moon, brightly looking back at him.

"Okay," he said. "Hi, moon," he began, softly. "It's me, Iruka?"

He paused, feeling slightly silly, but decided to continue.

"Of course you know me. Probably. I...I don't know what to say, but my mom did tell me I could always turn to you for help. And, well, I could sure use some." He scratched his chin. "I don't even know in what way, but something to help me...I don't know, move forward? Be happier? Be more...me? Just something to know that maybe I'm not as alone as I feel. That things will get better. That there's a future ahead of me."

He paused again, and frowned slightly.

"Just, just to know you're really with me, like she said. That you'll watch over me, that's all I'd like, deep down."

Iruka looked at the moon.

The moon looked back.

Iruka burrowed down further into the blankets. 

"Thanks for listening," he said to the moon. "Goodnight."

And with a final glance, he let sleep finally wash over him.

_____

Iruka's life continued and he didn't really think anything more about that night, until about a week later.

"Iruka-sensei," one of the administrative assistants said, popping her head into his classroom as the children were leaving for the day. "You have a guest."

"A guest?" Iruka asked, as he wiped off the board.

"Yes. Shall I show him in?"

Iruka nodded, unsure of who would be visiting him that could be considered a guest at the academy, and so late in the day too. He regretted not asking the woman who it was, but it was too late now.

There was a knock on his classroom door and the woman opened it.

"Here he is," she said to both Iruka and his guest, before leaving.

Iruka stood behind his desk as he watched a stranger enter his classroom.

The stranger stood near the door, looking at Iruka.

Iruka remained in place, looking at the man.

"Can I help you?" Iruka asked.

The stranger tilted his head and seemed to study Iruka for a moment in silence. 

"Actually, I'm here to help you," the man said.

Iruka's eyebrows raised, unsure of what the man was referring to. Iruka didn't know him, that was for sure. He had never seen him in his life.

The man was a bit taller, and slightly leaner than Iruka. He had grey hair that flopped over part of his face, covering one eye, but it seemed covered by cloth as well. He was dressed in dark clothing that looked similar to the standard shinobi uniform, perhaps a casual training version of sorts. An older edition, Iruka's brain posed, but not too old. And, perhaps most startling, was that he wore a fabric mask that covered most of his face.

"You're here to help me?" Iruka parroted, and the man nodded, putting his hands in his pockets. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"You asked for help, here I am."

"I asked for help?" 

The man sighed. "Maa, sensei, if all you're going to do is repeat what I say we'll never get anywhere."

This snapped Iruka out of his haze. "I'm not just repeating!" he said, flustered. "I really don't understand. What do you mean, I asked for help?"

The man scratched the back of his head and leaned against a desk. "About a week ago, at night. You asked for help. What was it? Move forward, be happy, but above all not feel lonely." The man took both hands out of his pockets and gestured to himself. "So, here I am."

Iruka stared at the man, his mouth hanging open slightly.

The words sounded familiar, that much was true, but Iruka struggled to place them.

"A week ago...at night?" Iruka asked aloud, more to himself than to the stranger, who nodded. "I asked for that...at night..." He squinted at the man. "Who are you?"

"The moon," the man said, without missing a beat.

"What?"

The man shrugged. "I said, the moon. You made a wish, here I am. It's a thing that happens sometimes, not always my call. What can you do, I suppose."

Iruka blinked a few times as he thought about what the man said. "You're the moon."

"Yes."

"And now you're here."

"Looks like it."

Iruka rubbed a hand over his face. "I'm going crazy, I'm finally going crazy!" He shook his head. "This is what happens when I don't get enough sleep, my mind starts coming up with weird things like this."

"Maa, I'm not part of your mind, but you wouldn't be the first person to call me weird."

"Whatever," Iruka sighed. "I'm going home, and clearly I need to go straight to bed so I'm not so sleep deprived and delirious." 

He left without waiting for an answer, but to his surprise, the man was leaning against a tree outside the academy when he exited.

"What are you...nevermind," Iruka said. "You're part of my imagination."

"I am not," the man protested, but Iruka shook his head and jutsued home....where the man was laying down on his sofa.

"What?!" Iruka shouted.

"Iruka," the man said, sitting up. "Sit down and listen finally, will you?"

"Who are you?" Iruka near whispered as he sat. The man nodded and passed a cup of tea to him, though Iruka wasn't sure when the man had made it.

"Have some tea, then we'll talk."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, across from each other, until Iruka had finished his tea and felt calmer. 

"Okay," he said, putting his now empty cup down. "What is going on?"

"You made a wish to the moon, and it's being answered. You don't want to be lonely, so I'm here to keep you company. Cheer you up. Bring back your spark."

Iruka let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "You heard my wish to the moon? My mom told me about it but I thought it was just...an urban legend, a fairy tale, something like that." He blushed. "I was just feeling lonely and it was nice to do something that connected me to my mom."

The other man nodded solemnly. "That put extra power behind your wish. We don't reach out to just anyone who talks to the moon."

"We?"

The man shrugged. "Well, sure. Lots of people reach out to the moon, so there's a whole bunch of us. Of course, the man in the moon is the head honcho, and if he deems a request worthy, it gets passed down to one of us."

"Who are you really then?" Iruka asked. "Your clothes, they look like mine..."

The man scratched the back of his head. "I'm Kakashi, and in life I was once a shinobi of Konoha. I was on a mission, and it failed." He sighed and looked out the window as he continued. "One moment I was fighting a nin from the bingo book, and I won but was badly injured. The next thing I knew, I was all healed and in these clothes, and...well, I guess you could say, I was with the moon."

Iruka stared at him. "I...you...what?"

"I know, I know," Kakashi said. "It was a lot for me to take in, too. It's kind of like getting a second chance at life, even if it's not exactly another life."

Iruka frowned. "Is this like those movies where you have to help me to get your wings or something?"

Kakashi rolled his visible eye. "I'm not an angel. And nothing is hinging on helping you, it's just something I was asked to do. Though, I'm going to do my damndest to help you."

Iruka sighed and took down his hair from his ponytail, scratching his scalp. "This is all....it's a lot to take in."

Kakashi shrugged. "I suppose."

Iruka laughed. "Sorry, it's not every day someone shows up to help me like this," he said. "How does this even work?"

Kakashi shrugged again and scratched his masked chin. "I don't know. I haven't done too many of these, and every job differs. So, we'll just have to see."

Iruka nodded and they sat in silence for a bit.

"So..." Iruka began. "Will you, like, live with me?"

"If you want," Kakashi said. "Or, I can just pop in and out."

"What if you pop in at the wrong time?" Iruka asked. "Or people suddenly ask me about a roommate? What if--"

He was interrupted by Kakashi.

"Slow down, sensei. We'll ease into this. How about I leave you for the night, to digest all this, and I'll see you in the morning?"

Iruka thought about this and nodded. "I think that might be a good idea."

Kakashi stretched and rolled his shoulders, before saluting Iruka and vanishing.

Blinking, Iruka looked at his now empty sofa.

"Did all that really just happen?" he asked himself out loud, looking around.

There was no sign of Kakashi, and Iruka shrugged.

"Right. I'll do some grading, a quick dinner, and then definitely to bed, early. I really must need my sleep...."

And so he did just that, running through his grading faster than usual, but just as effective, eating cup ramen while he did, and was in bed quite early, just as the last of the sun had set.

Yawning, he snuggled into his bed, looking out the window briefly into the night sky before turning over and going to sleep.

Hidden in the leaves of a tree in view of the apartment, Kakashi watched over Iruka.


	2. Chapter 2

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Iruka woke, feeling....decent. He stretched in his bed, looking out at the beginning of a new day.

"What a weird dream," he sighed, before getting up to start his day.

A short time later he left his apartment, dressed and ready to head to the academy. He was feeling a bit better than he had been, so he left earlier than usual so he could treat himself to breakfast on the way.

Just outside his apartment building, Kakashi was leaning against a tree, reading.

"Morning, sensei," he said as Iruka passed.

"Good morning," Iruka responded, thinking nothing of it.

Then he stopped in his tracks, and turned around.

"You?" he said, surprised.

Kakashi slipped his book into his vest, a new addition from yesterday's outfit, and walked towards Iruka.

"Me. Did you sleep well?"

"I...that's not important." Iruka peered at him. "Are you real? I thought I was imagining it all..."

Kakashi peered back. "As real as I can be."

"What does that mean?" Iruka asked, but Kakashi shrugged.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Kakashi asked, changing the subject.

Iruka was silent for a moment, before shaking his head. "Well, teaching my classes today, then the missions desk later. I was going to get breakfast on the way."

"Great!" Kakashi said, putting his hands in his pockets. "Lead the way."

Iruka studied him for a moment, before laughing and beginning to walk. "This is unreal. I still don't believe it..."

They continued to talk about the new situation they were in, as they walked to a small bakery.

Kakashi followed Iruka in, and Iruka greeted the people behind the counter.

Iruka placed his order for a small breakfast and cup of coffee.

"What about you?" he said, turning to Kakashi, who shrugged.

Iruka turned back to the person assisting him with his order, who gave Iruka a confused look.

"Uh, I guess make my order a double," Iruka said, noticing the looks exchanged between the bakery employees.

A few minutes later, he had a small bag of food and a carrier with two to-go cups of coffee, as Kakashi had wandered outside to wait.

They continued walking to the academy.

"I wonder why I got those looks," Iruka mused.

"Ah," Kakashi said. "They can't see me."

Iruka stopped in his tracks. "They what?"

"Can't see me. Only you can."

Iruka stared at him, but Kakashi continued walking.

"Come on Iruka, you still have time to relax while you eat before classes."

Iruka hurried to catch up. "What do you mean, only I can see you? The person who showed you to my classroom yesterday saw you!"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "Well, I can control who sees me. So, that person did, you can, the people just now couldn't."

"You let me look like a crazy person?!" Iruka shouted. "I thought you're supposed to be here to help me, not make things worse!"

Kakashi shrugged as he reached over and took a cup of coffee. "You're overreacting."

"You're not the one who looked like he was talking to air," Iruka grumbled. "Of all the people the moon could have sent, it had to be a crazy shinobi."

"Jonin," Kakashi corrected.

"Of course," Iruka said, bitterly. "Because jonin are known for being sane." He paused. "Then again, I thought I was sane too..."

________

Kakashi spent the day hanging out in the back of Iruka's classroom, watching the class. Iruka was called to a meeting during lunch, and in the afternoon saw Kakashi sitting on a windowsill, reading.

They walked together to the missions office.

"So," Iruka said, "my students, could they see you?"

"No," Kakashi said.

"And people now?" Iruka asked, looking around.

"No," Kakashi replied. "So if you don't want to look extra crazy, perhaps don't talk to me so loudly."

Iruka laughed, drawing the attention of several villagers nearby.

"Sensei," Kakashi sighed.

"Fine, fine," Iruka muttered.

They walked in comfortable silence, and upon entering Hokage Tower, Iruka saw no one was around.

"What about here?" he quietly asked. "There will be lots of shinobi around once we get to the missions office. Will they..."

"Not unless I let them," Kakashi said.

"How will I know?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I really don't know what to tell you."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "This is crazy. How are you going to help me if I have to watch when and how I talk to you outside of my apartment?"

"Ah," Kakashi said, seemingly embarrassed. "I'm not sure, myself." He gave Iruka an upside down eye smile. "Guess we'll figure it out as we go!"

Iruka rolled his eyes again. "Great, this is just great," he muttered.

As he worked his shift, he saw Kakashi drifting around the room, looking at different shinobi, mission reports, and the odd weapon strewn about.

Iruka realized he felt a sense of....calm? Watching the man just be in the room, knowing he was there for him...with him...waiting for him...

Iruka had to admit, he felt flattered by it, even if he didn't fully understand it.

Without any real effort, they fell into a strange sense of routine within a few days.

Kakashi would just be around Iruka. Lounging on his sofa while Iruka graded, hanging out in the classroom or somewhere on the academy grounds while he taught. Reading by a window when he worked the missions office. Walking with Iruka wherever he went, and even training together. Doing...whatever it was that he did while Iruka slept, though admittedly he never entered Iruka's bedroom or anything creepy like that.

Well, aside from reading Icha Icha books literally everywhere.

Iruka found that he started to enjoy Kakashi's presence as time continued. He was worried he would feel smothered, but instead it was a comfort to have the man around.

Still, time with Kakashi definitely had its quirks.

Sometimes the man ate, sometimes he didn't. Kakashi said it was another random aspect of his being, that he didn't need to eat or drink per se, but could pick and choose if he wanted to. Though, if he ate it only really occurred when they were home, regardless of if one of them had cooked or it was takeout.

Iruka didn't really complain. After all, he still didn't understand this whole "other people can't see me unless I show them" business.

"What would make you choose to let someone see you?" Iruka asked one night over dinner in their kitchen. 

Wait, since when did Iruka view it as "their" kitchen and not "his" kitchen?

Though, it was like Kakashi was a roommate, even though he didn't have any possessions there, didn't need even a room, and didn't make a mess.

Nor did he need to bathe, he was just always clean and perfect.

Not that Iruka thought he was perfect...well, maybe in the looks department...

Shaking his head, he focused back on their conversation.

"I don't know," Kakashi said. "It depends on their connection to you, really. So, your average store merchant, I don't need to. They're not really significant. But someone else, well, I might need to. Or want to."

"So, you can sense connections?"

"Sure," Kakashi said, shrugging as he ate, his mask not coming down but food still disappearing. 

Iruka, for the record, didn't understand how the man could consume food and liquid but not need to do other basic human functions. Then again, as a moon-spirit-guardian-whatever, he wasn't exactly human anymore, was he?

"It's kind of like chakra," Kakashi continued. "But, different."

Iruka hummed as he thought about it.

"You can still sense chakra though?"

Kakashi nodded.

"So, you can sense chakra, and my connections. And you can taste food?"

Another nod.

"And your other senses? Well, I mean smell?"

"As good as always," Kakashi said, tapping his masked nose. "If you're fishing for a compliment, yes, you always smell good."

He had to bite back a laugh as the younger man blushed.

Iruka cleared his throat, trying to get back to normal. "Has anything like that changed since you were last..." He was unsure what word to use.

"Alive?" Kakashi supplemented for him, and Iruka nodded. "It's okay to talk about it like that." Kakashi leaned back and thought about it. "I think everything is still the same. I like the same foods I did, dislike the same."

"Like sweets," Iruka said, shaking his head in disbelief. "The horror, I just can't even..."

Kakashi laughed and a comfortable silence fell on them.

"Do you miss it?" Iruka asked, looking at the table before glancing up to Kakashi. "Being alive? Friends, family?"

Kakashi thought about it. "My friends....mostly, it was complicated. They were also shinobi. Most aren't with us, some still are."

"They are?" Iruka asked, surprised. "That hadn't occurred to me. Do you want to see them?"

"I already have, a few," Kakashi said. "But I'm not here for that, and don't even get worked up over it. They've moved on from me. I'm happy just knowing that they're alive and happy."

Iruka nodded, trying to process this.

"As for family," Kakashi continued, "well, I lost them at a young age. As did you," he said, nodding at Iruka. "Perhaps a reason I was sent. We have similar scars, in that sense."

Iruka nodded, at a loss of what to say, but feeling even more comfortable with his new companion.

"It sounds like you've gone through quite a lot," he eventually said.

Kakashi shrugged. "My fair share of stressors, I suppose. It happens."

"And, your appearance?" Iruka asked.

"This is me, as I always was," Kakashi said, gesturing to himself.

"And your hair? A side effect of working with the moon? Or time passing?" 

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow. "As I've always been."

Iruka couldn't keep his laughter in.

"Hey! What's wrong with silver hair?"

"Grey," Iruka commented, and Kakashi shook his head.

"Silver. But sure, Jack Frost goes white at a young age, and he's cute and charming. A worker of the moon has silver hair, naturally, might I add, and I'm old. I can't win."

Iruka laughed again as he started to clear the table. "I wouldn't say old. It suits you," he said without thinking, and turned to busy himself with dishes to hide his embarrassment, missing the wide smile visible even through Kakashi's mask.

________

They continued living together, for lack of a better term, but Kakashi would give Iruka privacy here and there, and never intruded when Iruka began to spend time with friends again.

"You seem happier," Anko commented one day. "Like, a weight is off you."

Iruka shrugged. "I guess? I'm not doing anything differently."

Anko smiled. "Well, if you ask me, maybe you're getting over your jerk of an ex."

"Finally!" Izumo agreed. "It's been long enough."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "It's only been barely three months, and we were together for a while. But, thanks for bringing him up."

"If I didn't know better," Kotetsu said, "I'd say you met someone."

His friends peered at him, and Iruka blushed.

"I haven't," he said, and they nodded.

"Of course you haven't," Izumo said. "We'd have heard about it by now."

"But whatever it is you're doing," Kotetsu said.

"Or who," Anko interjected.

"Keep doing it," Kotetsu said, laughing, and Iruka blushed further.

____

Through everything he had continued spending time with Naruto, at first putting on a mask, but after the last time out with his friends, Iruka realized that he wasn't putting on an act and only pretending he was having fun with his favorite blond.

Still, nothing prepared him for the day he left the academy and saw Naruto talking to Kakashi.

Actually talking to him.

They looked up when Iruka nervously approached.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouted. "Are we going to dinner now?"

"Y-yeah, Naruto," Iruka said, looking between the two.

"Your friend is so cool!" Naruto said. 

"Friend?" Iruka asked. "You can see him?" He turned to Kakashi. "He can see you?"

"What?! You're so funny sometimes, sensei!" Naruto shouted. "He has such cool stories to tell me and he said we'd even train together sometime."

Iruka looked at Kakashi again, who shrugged.

"Are you coming with us to dinner? You should!" Naruto said to Kakashi.

"Maa, why not?"

And so, Iruka found himself walking with Naruto and apparently a very visible Kakashi.

"So, other people can see you now?" Iruka asked Kakashi in a low voice as they walked just behind Naruto.

"Seems that way," Kakashi said.

"By choice?"

"Of course."

Iruka bit his lip in thought. "Why now? Why Naruto?"

Kakashi shrugged as he walked with his hands in his pockets. "He's important to you, and your connection has become even stronger. Plus, he looked lonely as he waited for you, and I was bored."

Iruka laughed at the thought of that.

"But why are you letting others see you?"

"Well, it would be....weird? Impolite? Confusing? For Naruto and you both, about why I'm coming to dinner but no one else can see me."

"I guess that makes sense," Iruka said.

It was a new experience for him, walking and talking with Kakashi openly. Not needing to speak in hushed tones, worried people would think he was talking to himself.

Still, the night had more surprises for him when Naruto led them, naturally, to Ichiraku's.

Sitting on either side of Naruto, Iruka's jaw dropped when Ayame casually greeted both them and the older man.

"Kakashi-san!" she said, smiling. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Maa, been out in the field, you know how it is," Kakashi said, shrugging. "Has the menu changed?"

Ayame laughed and shook her head. "Who cares! For you? We'll make anything. Let me tell my father, he'll be so excited to see you!"

Sure enough, a moment later Teuchi came out, wiping his hands on his apron and clasped one of Kakashi's gloved hands with both of his own.

"Kakashi! So good to see you! It's been too long! We were getting worried!" Teuchi shook his head and waved a hand after releasing Kakashi's. "Don't mind me, just getting sentimental. And you're here with two of my best customers! This is a wonderful surprise!"

Teuchi began to head back to the kitchen. "I know what all of you want, no need to order! And tonight, it's on the house!"

Iruka, still in shock, couldn't help but laugh at the look of admiration Naruto gave Kakashi.

"You just got him free ramen, I think he's going to love you for life now," Iruka said to Kakashi, who shook his head.

They spent the next hour and a half there, eating and listening to Naruto talk, and talk, and talk. Eventually, they wrapped up and Naruto ran off home, leaving Iruka and Kakashi to head home on their own.

"Well that was a surprise," Iruka mused as they walked. "First, everyone can see you tonight, then Ayame and Teuchi actually know you?" He shook his head. "I wasn't prepared for that at all!"

"Me either," Kakashi admitted, and Iruka looked at him in surprise. Kakashi shrugged. "Typically, if we let people see us, we're kind of there but not there. If they did know us, it gets complicated."

Kakashi scratched his masked chin in thought. "Maybe....maybe since I had my own strong connection with them..."

He trailed off, and they walked in silence.

They made it back home and kicked off their sandals. 

"Perhaps it wasn't as random as you thought, getting an assignment in Konoha," Iruka softly said. "Maybe this is as much for you as it is for me." He cleared his throat.

"Well, it's late, have a good night, Kakashi."

"You too," Kakashi said, his mind already wandering, as he watched Iruka disappear into his bedroom.

Looking out the window at the night sky and the moon, Kakashi sighed.

"What do you have planned for me?"


	3. Chapter 3

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Kakashi, it seemed, had made quite the new friend in Naruto. Iruka was quite pleased to see that the other man kept his word and did help Naruto train here and there.

"It's hopeless," Kakashi said one day as he returned to Iruka, who was grading at his kitchen table one Tuesday evening. "All that energy, that chakra, and he struggles with some of the more basic things!"

Iruka laughed. "And you've only been at it for a little bit, I've been his teacher for longer! Can you even imagine!?" He rolled his shoulders and sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if I've helped him at all..."

"Maa, sensei, of course you have! He'd be a hundred times worse if it wasn't for you!"

Iruka laughed again and rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure that's a compliment, but thank you? Still," he said, frowning in thought, "I am worried about him as graduation comes closer and closer. I'm trying my best, but sometimes he's just so impatient. Competing with Sasuke doesn't help."

"The Uchiha?" Kakashi asked, leaning against the sink. "I can believe that."

"This won't be his first time at the test, too," Iruka continued. "It's just the bunshin that he struggles with the most, he just...well, I'm not sure what about it gets him, but it does."

"Well, we'll keep trying, and hope for the best."

Iruka sighed. "Maybe if he wasn't as focused on Sakura and Sasuke, he'd focus more on himself. Ah, to be young and in love," Iruka laughed.

"Speaking of," Kakashi said, causing a curious look to form on Iruka's face. "We should go out."

"Out?"

"Yeah. Out-out. You, me, out. What do you say?"

"I say, you're sweating!" Iruka said, standing in shock.

"What?"

"You're sweating! You never sweat!" Iruka said, moving closer to Kakashi and peering at him, now barely an arm's length away. "What is happening?"

Kakashi looked at himself and followed Iruka's hand as it moved closer to Kakashi, a look of surprise on Iruka's face. Iruka's hand gently touched the visible part of Kakashi's face and moved down it til he reached the top of his mask.

Pulling his hand away, they both looked at it, and sure enough, it was wet.

"I thought you didn't sweat, or anything like that," Iruka said quietly.

"I don't," Kakashi agreed, blinking. "I'm not supposed to...I haven't since I died..."

Iruka looked back into his face, and they stared at each other in silence for a few minutes.

"If....if you'd like to shower..." Iruka started to say, but wasn't sure how to continue.

"I think I need to get some answers," Kakashi quietly replied. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Iruka mutely nodded as Kakashi left, blinking at the now empty space.

However, it was short lived when Kakashi suddenly popped back.

"Don't forget about us going out, maybe this weekend?" he asked, before leaving again.

"Kakashi!" Iruka yelled, clutching his chest and trying not to have a heart attack.

He gripped the edge of the sink as he tried to calm his nerves, and washed his hands.

Looking out the kitchen window at the moon, he shook his head.

"Freaking moon-spirit-jonin, scaring the life right out me..." he muttered. A small smile grew on his face.

"But...do I have a date?"

___________

To Iruka's surprise, Kakashi did not return the following day.

It was strange, not having the man around, but also gave Iruka some space, though he soon began to wonder...

"It's not a date, probably. Right?" he said to himself on Thursday as he cleaned the blackboard after class. "He meant it as...something else."

Nodding to himself, he paused in mid-stroke on the blackboard, his gaze wandering out the window.

To where Mizuki was quite clearly flirting with someone.

Iruka's heart and mood fell at the sight, remembering all the times Mizuki had flirted with him, said nice things, made him feel good.

That is, until he didn't.

Iruka shook his head, a sour taste in his mouth.

"Of course it's not a date with Kakashi," he sighed. "It's just friends, hanging out. Two friends, getting a drink together," he said as he resumed cleaning. "Two friends, getting a drink together, even if that friend is nice, and caring, and funny, and witty, and cute. Probably. When he's not wearing his mask. Or so I assume."

He paused and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Am I even friends, much less anything more, with a dead guy?" He shook his head. "I need to get my mind off this, maybe I'll head to the missions office a bit early for my shift..."

Still, Iruka could distract himself only so much with work and taking Naruto out for ramen Friday night.

Saturday morning, he woke early without meaning to, and poked his head out into the living room, followed by the kitchen.

Still no Kakashi.

Iruka sighed, used the bathroom, had some water, and decided to go back to bed for a few hours.

He woke near eleven in the morning, but he had nothing to do other than schoolwork, and nowhere to really go.

Assuming the position of a starfish in bed, on his back, he looked at the ceiling and sighed, then began to think out loud.

"I probably scared him off. I'm desperate, and clingy, and have no future, and no potential. Mizuki was right about that. I mean, Kakashi said he would be back tomorrow, and that was Tuesday. Of course he's not coming back."

"Who's not coming back?" a familiar voice said, opening his bedroom door and peering in.

"Kakashi!" Iruka screeched in a most unbecoming manner for a grown shinobi. He also, to his later horror, had grabbed the bedsheets and pulled them up to his neck. Not that he was indecent, just startled.

"Yo," Kakashi said, opening the door more and leaning against the doorframe. "What are you doing still in bed? It's not like you."

"What are you doing scaring me half to death?"

"You look pretty alive to me."

Iruka rolled his eyes and sat up, dropping the sheets to his lap. "I mean, I haven't seen you for a few days and then you just appear in my bedroom?"

"Maa, outside of it technically, but then I heard you talking to yourself and I thought I'd say hi. Are you getting up or what?"

"I don't have anything pressing to do right now, so, no," Iruka said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

He was rewarded with taking a towel to the face.

"We have plans, remember? So get showered and dressed," Kakashi said, clearly pleased with his aim.

"What plans?" Iruka asked, curious.

"We're going out."

"Oh...are you sure?" Iruka questioned, looking at his blanket instead of the other man. "You were gone...so I thought..."

"Well, you thought wrong, though I am sorry it took me a while. Had to do moon business, you know how it goes."

Iruka laughed and looked up. "Actually, no, I don't."

Kakashi shrugged. "Most of the time I don't either. But we've got things to do before we hit some bars later, so move your cute butt."

With that, Kakashi turned and left, leaving Iruka to stare after him.

"He thinks I'm cute?"

_________

Iruka showered and dressed in his casual uniform, as Kakashi had been. That is, the regular shinobi uniform, minus the vest, and with looser leg wrappings than normal.

He couldn't fight the blush on his face when Kakashi passed him coffee in the kitchen.

"What's the plan for today?" Iruka asked, sipping his coffee.

"Well," Kakashi said, from his seat at the kitchen table. "It looks like breakfast will now be lunch. Then we'll do this and that, go to this place and that place. Stuff. Things. People."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "That tells me nothing."

"Maa, I try."

Still, Iruka was excited for his day with Kakashi, and before long, the two set off.

To Iruka's delight, Kakashi was visible to the village once again, and they were greeted by people often. No one seemed to specifically know Kakashi, but Iruka had the impression that people didn't exactly not know him either. They may not have known his name, but he seemed familiar enough to them.

Iruka couldn't help but ask about it again as they sat to eat.

"I did some poking around when I was away," Kakashi said, "And from what I gathered, I kind of appear as a memory? Like, a face they've seen but can't quite place. A name they can't remember, but not a bad memory. Or so I hope."

"I hope you didn't pop up randomly scaring them like you do to me," Iruka snorted.

"No, just turn in reports late and irritate the missions desk," Kakashi muttered.

"What was that?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I said, sometimes I do show up late. It's kind of my thing," he said, making Iruka laugh.

"What if you're visible, like now, and you run into someone you knew, when you were..." Iruka trailed off, waving his hand helplessly.

"Alive?" Kakashi offered, and Iruka nodded, eyebrows drawn. "It's not a big deal, don't look so sad," Kakashi said. "I suppose it's like at Ichiraku's, and they would actually recognize me. But it looks like people won't remember I was killed in action, they'll think I've just been away all this time."

"Just like at Ichiraku's the other night, like you said," Iruka said, thoughtfully.

Kakashi nodded. "Exactly. I mean, I haven't run into peers from that time and let them see me, so it's not known for sure..."

Just then their food was delivered to their table, and both pulled out their chopsticks.

Iruka proceeded to almost drop his a moment later.

"K-Kakashi...." he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Your....your face!" Iruka said, looking around.

"Yes, Iruka, I have one. Don't we all?"

"Stop that!" Iruka hissed in a low voice, looking down at his own plate. "You pulled your mask down! But you always wear it! People will see...whatever it is you're trying to hide!"

"You worry too much," Kakashi said. "I can control people seeing me, remember? So, no one will notice my mask is down. Except you..."

Iruka blinked a few times before cautiously raising his eyes, first glancing at the tables around them. Sure enough, no one was paying them any attention. He turned his attention to the other man...

He drank in Kakashi's face for the first time, his own eyes widening, then returned his gaze to his plate as they began to eat, Kakashi laughing at him.

"Stupid jonin hiding his stupid handsome face and stupidly laughing at me," Iruka grumbled, continuing to steal glances at Kakashi and smiling into his food.

_________

They continued their day by wandering around the village, popping into anything that caught their eye, before ending up at a bookstore.

Iruka, to Kakashi's slight chagrin, refused to even venture near the Icha Icha section. Kakashi attempted to wear him down, and eventually Iruka agreed to let Kakashi buy him a surprise book ("NO Icha Icha AT ALL! I MEAN IT!"). Kakashi sent Iruka to a cafe next door to get them beverages, and soon met up with him, taking the drinks and books to a nearby park to lounge about and read.

Iruka was pleasantly surprised to find that Kakashi had picked out a history of Konoha book for him, and began to devour it.

They sat in the shade of a tree side by side, reading in comfortable silence, losing track of time.

Iruka would read interesting snippets from his book aloud. After the third time Kakashi had done the same for his book (Icha Icha, naturally), and Iruka covered his ears and begged him to stop, fearing for his job as they were in public.

"So," Kakashi said, "what you're saying is, I can read this out loud to you to my heart's content when we're in private?"

Iruka blushed and hunched over his book, trying to ignore Kakashi's boisterous laughter at his reaction.

Eventually, the sun was beginning to set. They stretched and put their books away, before making their way to dinner at a popular barbeque restaurant.

There, Iruka and Kakashi learned that yes, if people did know Kakashi in the past, they knew him now, given that he was fully visible tonight.

A decent number of shinobi greeted them and made small talk, a good number asking if Kakashi was well, when had he gotten back in town, how was this or that injury?

Iruka scratched the back of his neck.

"You must have been popular," he commented.

Kakashi shrugged. "Something like that."

Iruka peered at him. "I feel like I'm missing something. You never really said how long ago you were a shinobi, or alive...and some of the people who know you don't seem that old..."

"Maybe it's the moon thing, and it messes with time?" Kakashi countered.

"Sometimes I feel like your name is familiar," Iruka mused. "What's your last name?"

"Never you mind," Kakashi said, piling more food onto Iruka's plate.

Iruka frowned. "Jonin, people know you, mystery last name, and you cover a lot of your face. I'm sure I'm missing something...."

He ate in silence as he reflected on it.

Suddenly, he paused and gestured to Kakashi with his chopsticks.

"Are you...are you, like, moon blocking me or something?"

"Pardon?"

"You know, like using moon magic to make me not remember something. Like controlling my mind, like you do others."

Kakashi snorted. "Moon magic? Is that even a thing?"

Iruka huffed. "Says the literal moon shinobi. Are you?"

"You're a strong person, Iruka," Kakashi said, in a serious tone. "I think it's hard for anyone to make you think things that aren't your own thoughts."

Iruka blushed at his words, thinking of how he let Mizuki's insults play in his head time and again. "It's easier than you think," he sighed. "Or, like Mizuki said, I'm just that weak."

Kakashi narrowed his visible eye at him. "Weak is not a word that describes you. You know that. I won't even stoop to talking about the dirt that is Mizuki. Now, if I were to control your thoughts, what Icha Icha scenes should I make you think of?" Kakashi asked, winking, and Iruka laughed.

Satisfied, Kakashi moved the conversation to more pleasant topics.

_____

They decided to go on a walk to balance out their full bellies, talking about this and that, before venturing into a well known bar. Iruka hadn't been out for some time, and not to this one in quite a while.

Grabbing drinks, they sat at a high backed booth, across from the other, and continued their discussions.

As at dinner, shinobi stopped by to say hello, but this time it included a fair share of people who didn't seem to know Kakashi.

"Who's your friend?" Izumo asked, as Iruka and Kakashi neared the end of their first round, nodding at Kakashi. He and Kotetsu had joined them, and Izumo sat next to Iruka, and Kotetsu next to Kakashi.

Kakashi introduced himself, first name only.

Kotetsu snapped his fingers. "I know that name...don't I?" He shrugged, and to Iruka's relief, and disappointment, the conversation turned to general village gossip.

Kakashi, while not being able to really contribute, laughed along with the others at the vivid descriptions and detailed jokes the three shared with him.

He excused himself to get the next round for the table, and Kotetsu slid back into the booth after standing to let him out, but watched Kakashi head to the bar.

"Nice guy," Izumo said, and Iruka nodded. "How'd you meet?"

"It's a long story," Iruka laughed.

"Oh crap!" Izumo suddenly shouted. "Are we interrupting anything?"

Iruka blushed. "No, it's nothing like that --"

Kotetsu suddenly interrupted him. "That's him, isn't it!"

The others turned to look at him.

"The guy you wouldn't tell us about!"

More silence.

Kotetsu sighed.

"When you started to be happier, and we didn't really know why...well, clearly now we do," he said, sitting back and looking proud of himself.

Izumo's eyes widened and he looked between Kotetsu, Iruka, and the general direction Kakashi had gone.

"It is!" Izumo said, and before Iruka could protest, he moved to sit next to Kotetsu.

Iruka raised his eyebrows at them. "What was that for?"

Izumo and Kotetsu exchanged a smirk. 

"So you can sit next to your boyfriend," they said in unison.

Iruka rubbed his face with his hand. "It's not like that."

"Shh!" Kotetsu said. "He's coming!"

Kakashi returned with the drinks, raising his eyebrow at the change in seating. Iruka shrugged and looked at the other men.

"Uh..." Izumo began.

"The light was in his eyes," Kotetsu offered. "It's better lighting on this side."

"Yeah! Better lighting!" Izumo agreed. "Hope you don't mind!"

Kakashi shrugged. "Not at all," he said, sitting next to Iruka.

Quite close to him, Iruka noted, even though there was plenty of space.

Kotetsu and Izumo clearly observed that as well, judging by the grins on their faces.

Fortunately, they were joined by a new presence before anyone could say anything.

"That was you! I knew it!" a gruff voice said.

Three and a half surprised pairs of eyes turned to the speaker.

"Yo," Kakashi said.

"I knew I'd recognize that wild hair anywhere," Asuma said, pulling up a chair. "When did you get back in town?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Not too long ago, you know how it is."

Asuma nodded and smiled. "Well, I'm glad! I thought I'd heard a rumor you were missing in action, and that we had begun to think you had been killed..."

Kotetsu frowned, deep in thought, and nodded.

Kakashi shifted slightly, and Iruka had the strange sense the man was uncomfortable. "Maa, don't they always say that when a mission takes too long?"

Asuma agreed, and Kakashi moved the conversation to something lighter, and soon they were clearly catching up on some mutual things.

Izumo and Kotetsu excused themselves after a bit, and Asuma shifted into their spot across from Kakashi and Iruka.

"So," Asuma said, motioning to them with his glass. "What's all this?"

Iruka blushed and mumbled something. Kakashi sat straighter.

"I finally convinced Iruka to go out with me," Kakashi said, and Iruka looked at him in shock.

"Makes sense," Asuma said, nodding, and Iruka whipped his head around to him.

"What?" Iruka practically shouted.

Asuma shrugged. "What? It does. I remember thinking it as you got older, Ru, that you would have been a good match for Kakashi. But I couldn't really connect you with each other, he was always out on missions...like this last one..."

Asuma snapped his fingers, trying to remember what Kakashi had been away from the village for, or when, or for how long. He finally gave up after a minute. "But yeah, you two are good together. I approve."

Iruka snorted. "Thanks for your blessing," he said sarcastically, not that the bearded man picked up on it.

"Much better than Mizuki," Asuma said, before someone called his name. "Ah, I better go see what they want. Catch you guys later."

They watched him leave, and sat in silence for a moment.

"I don't know why people feel a need to bring him up to me," Iruka sighed. "It's not like I forgot we dated, and that he was horrible to me." He paused. "At least he's still nice to Naruto, I do appreciate that. Speaking of which, the academy graduation is coming up, and I know Naruto would appreciate if you came. Do you think you could?"

Kakashi thought about it. "I'll try. I'm not sure if I'll get called away again, and I didn't expect to be gone so long this time."

"It was just a few days," Iruka weakly offered, as to him it had felt longer...

Kakashi shrugged. "It felt like a few hours."

"Where were you?" Iruka asked. "If you can tell me..."

"Maa, with the big guy."

Iruka laughed. "The moon?"

"The one and only. Though, I was also talking to cupid, and man, he won't shut up sometimes. For someone who loves love, he also loves the sound of his own voice."

Iruka looked at him with wide eyes. "You know the moon, Jack Frost, and cupid?! That's crazy!"

"I'm used to it," Kakashi casually said. "Though, what I learned, that's crazy."

"What did you learn?"

Kakashi looked away for a moment. "I might....I might have options I didn't have before. A new...choice..." He paused. "I'm not sure what's ahead for me."

Iruka was surprised to feel slightly saddened by this. "Moon business?" he sighed.

"Something like that," Kakashi agreed. "I mean, you're my mission and focus right here, right now, but who knows what the moon or village has in store for us?"

"Us?" Iruka asked. "Or, you?"

"Us," Kakashi said. "This mission is about us."

"Wait," Iruka interrupted him. "Why did you say the village too?"

Before Kakashi could respond, someone sat across from them.

"Well, well, well," a man sneered. "What do we have here?"

Iruka looked at him. "Mizuki," he blandly greeted him.

"Rukie baby."

Iruka scoffed. "Don't call me that."

Mizuki grinned. "Why? Brings back too many good memories?"

"More like ones I'm working to forget," Iruka retorted.

"So you're Mizuki," Kakashi drawled. "Huh."

Mizuki looked at him, eyes narrowed. "I am. The one and only. Who are you?"

"Iruka's new boyfriend," Kakashi casually replied, and both men looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah, right," Mizuki finally said, before he turned to Iruka. "It's pretty pathetic, getting some random guy to put on this stupid uniform and pretend to date you. And for what, so I'll get jealous and take you back? Ha!" He took a long sip of his drink. "But, if you beg nicely, I'll consider it."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "I'm not interested in getting back with you, and Kakashi's not some random guy."

"Whatever, it's a weird looking uniform anyway. Who wears a mask and an eyepatch? What are you, an ugly pirate?"

Iruka could feel Kakashi tense next to him.

"I'm a high ranking jonin with ANBU connections, and the mask keeps my identity a secret. But if you'd like to know more, I'd be happy to show you," Kakashi said, casually turning over his right gloved hand on the table.

Blue sparks began to dance in his upturned palm, swirling and taking an unknown shape. The air in the booth changed, crackled.

"Whatever," Mizuki said, pushing hair out of his face, trying to appear calm, his eyes not leaving Kakashi's hand. "You're a poor imitation of me. Clearly, Iruka has a type," he said, flicking his hair again.

Anger flooded Iruka's system. "My 'type' is people who care about me and aren't self-centered, abusive assholes," he snarled. "And that clearly isn't you. And Kakashi's hair is silver, not grey."

Kakashi didn't hold back his laughter, and delighted even more at the look of pure rage that crossed Mizuki's face.

"Whatever, I have better things to do than sit here with you losers," he said, as he got up from the booth. "When you're ready to come crawling back and apologize, I'll listen, if you make it worth my time," he said to Iruka, before leaving without waiting for a response.

"Charming guy," Kakashi said after a few minutes of silence, and Iruka exhaled and relaxed his posture, slumping slightly.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, or meet him. Or be in the same room, village, planet, as him," Iruka said.

"Maa, it's not every day I get to see you so worked up. I liked it! Plus, he's not over you."

"What makes you say that?" Iruka asked with a frown. "Not that it matters. But, I've seen him with other people since we broke up."

"He hit on the first person with dark hair and a ponytail he could find after he left us. They're not nearly as good looking as you, though."

Iruka felt his face heat up but rolled his eyes and took a drink from his glass. "I'm flattered. But, you know, you didn't have to lie and say we're together like that. I've got nothing to prove to him, or anyone."

Kakashi leaned his body sideways towards Iruka, face turned to Iruka and moving closer, looking him straight in the eye.

"I don't consider it a lie," he said in a low voice.

Iruka was too flustered to respond, so Kakashi continued.

"He's staring at us.

"Who?" Iruka vaguely asked, not breaking eye contact.

"Who do you think? He hasn't really stopped since he left us."

"That was just, like, five minutes ago," Iruka breathed, his mind racing.

"Should we give him something to watch?" Kakashi posed.

Iruka's eyes widened slightly and he nodded, and Kakashi leaned closer, reaching his right hand up to his masked face.

Iruka placed his own hand over Kakashi's to pause him.

"People might see your face."

Kakashi gave him a closed eye smile as he continued to pull his mask down.

"Moon magic, remember? They won't see it, but he'll definitely be able to see this," Kakashi said, closing the short distance between their lips.

Both men closed their eyes as their lips melded and moved, Kakashi's right hand still grasping his mask, now pooled around his neck, and Iruka's hand clasping Kakashi's.

The booth and dim lighting largely protected them from others, but they were in perfect view of one particular man.

As the kiss began to deepen, they heard a loud crash and a string of swear words that trailed towards the door.

Kakashi pulled back slightly and they looked at each other.

"I think we got our point across," he murmured onto Iruka's lips.

"Uh huh," Iruka agreed, before pulling Kakashi in for more.

"Let's go somewhere more private," Kakashi said, and Iruka nodded but pouted.

Kakashi laughed and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before beginning to run through some hand seals.

Iruka suddenly found themselves sitting side by side in a tree, and looked around.

"What....where are we?"

"In a park across the village."

"What?!" Iruka asked again. "How? That's some serious chakra, especially to get us both here."

"Power of the moon," Kakashi said. "I can pull it out here and there."

Iruka laughed. "And you used it to get us here?"

Kakashi shrugged. "It was one of my favorite trees to sit in and read. Or kiss unsuspecting chuunin."

"Did you kiss a lot of chuunin?" Iruka smirked.

"No, but there's one I've had my eye on recently."

"Really?" Iruka asked, playing along, and reached up to Kakashi's re-masked chin. He gently peeled it down. "Tell me more," he said, as he leaned in towards Kakashi.


	4. Chapter 4

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

While they hadn't slept much Saturday night, they did stay in on Sunday and relax, recuperate, and just generally spend time together. Soon it was Monday, and Iruka and Kakashi set off for the academy.

Kakashi disappeared during the afternoon classes, but then again this was fairly common for him, and so Iruka didn't give it any thought.

As he was leaving for the day, Iruka smiled to himself. The sun was still shining, it had been a good school day, graduation was approaching, and Kakashi was into him!

Or at least, things were going well until an all too familiar voice called out to him just as he was nearing the academy grounds gate.

"Hey," Mizuki said, and Iruka turned around to see him.

Iruka straightened his posture and tensed. "What do you want?"

Mizuki smiled. "Can't I just say hello to a fellow teacher?"

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Not really."

"So," Mizuki said, ignoring the response and coming closer. "You're not really with that guy from the bar, are you? I mean," he smirked. "I know I've been on a lot of dates since I left you, but you? A new boyfriend already?"

"What does it matter?" Iruka sighed. "Boyfriend or not, why do you care?"

"I knew it!" Mizuki sneered. "He's not your boyfriend. It's written all over your face."

Iruka panicked for a moment. Technically, Kakashi wasn't his boyfriend, but he didn't need Mizuki to know that...

"Maa, you're right," a voice to Iruka's right said, as Kakashi stepped into view. "I'm not actually formally his boyfriend."

Mizuki's sneer widened and Iruka began to think of a good earth jutsu to swallow him whole.

"Not yet, anyway," Kakashi said, putting an arm around Iruka's waist and pulling him into him. "But when you're as happy as we are, you don't really need labels. We know what's what. Right?" he asked Iruka.

Iruka looked at him and relaxed into him. "Right."

Mizuki made a sound of disgust and stormed off, and Kakashi pulled Iruka into a quick side hug.

"Let's get dinner," he said, and to Iruka's delight, took his hand and didn't let go until they were eating.

_________

Time passed in a blur. Iruka and Kakashi spent time together as they previously had, but now with the addition of physical contact and increased intimacy.

Kakashi actually napped a few times, to the surprise of both men, as sleep hadn't really been something he did.

Iruka and Kakashi both gave Naruto last minute tutoring, and the three of them went out for too much ramen.

Iruka was, quite simply, happy again.

Then, it was graduation day at the academy.

Iruka was unfortunately paired with Mizuki for some of the tests, and they debated Naruto's attempt at the clone jutsu.

As much as it pained Iruka, he was firm and fair, and Naruto yet again failed.

In the midst of the other students celebrating, Iruka was unable to find either Kakashi or Naruto, and part of him thought that perhaps Kakashi had shown up after all and was comforting Naruto.

Kakashi had been called away early in the morning the day before, and Iruka had spent time after class that day with Naruto in preparation of today. So, he hadn't actually seen Kakashi on graduation day, and had rather just assumed he was there.

However, something gnawed at the back of Iruka's mind. Something felt off. Iruka tried to tell himself that Kakashi said he would try to be there...and Naruto would surely reappear and understand why he didn't pass. Right?

Eventually, Iruka went home alone, where there was still no Kakashi. He soon went to sleep, figuring he would likely see one or both of them soon enough.

Unfortunately, his first instinct had been correct, and soon he was standing with Naruto in the forest.

"Mizuki-sensei told me about it. Believe it!" Naruto said. "He told me where to find the scroll and this place..."

"Huh?" Iruka asked. "Mizuki?"

He turned, only to spy kunai flying towards them, and pushed Naruto out of the way, several kunai hitting him instead.

More kunai flew, and Mizuki tried to turn Naruto against Iruka.

"Don't let him trick you, Naruto!" Iruka groaned.

But it was too late. Mizuki had tricked the boy, and revealed the secret of the nine tailed fox, and revelled in the opportunity to kill them both, save the scroll for himself, and return to the village as a hero.

"Die, Naruto!" Mizuki shouted, flinging the fuma shuriken at the boy.

Iruka watched in horror as Naruto turned and tried to scramble away.

Thoughts of the village, his own family, and Kakashi flitted through his mind, before Iruka jumped into action, and took the weapon to his own back to save the boy.

It would all come back to Iruka later, how he shared about his own past with Naruto, how he used a substitution jutsu to protect the boy, how his kind words saved Naruto, who in turn saved his sensei.

With shadow clones, who would have thought?!

Iruka praised Naruto and gave him his own headband, as his strength failed and his eyes began to close.

ANBU arrived, and as darkness began to take over Iruka, he heard them focusing on Mizuki, and knew Naruto would be safe.

Just before he passed out, he swore he saw a familiar head of unruly silver hair...

_______

Iruka woke up in the hospital, a vastly different scene from when he had last been conscious.

It looked like half of the Yamanaka's flower shop was in his room, along with cards and sweets.

Naruto's jacket was on the back of a chair next to Iruka's bed, sunlight streaming in and making it an even brighter shade of orange.

Iruka had never been so glad to see the vivid color.

A nurse came by shortly and checked him over, and soon Naruto returned, loudly running into the room and shouting to Iruka about everything that had happened.

ANBU arrived not long after, and with them, the Hokage.

Sarutobi talked to Iruka and Naruto about the events with Mizuki, and Iruka's own health.

"You'll need to stay home and rest for some time," the Hokage told Iruka. "Perhaps at a rehab with the hospital, somewhere you can be looked after."

"I'd do it, but I'm starting training with my new genin team soon, believe it!" Naruto said, proudly. "Though, I'm not sure who's on my team just yet."

"Well, with you on their team, they'll definitely be kept busy," Iruka laughed, ruffling the boy's hair.

"I could help him," a new voice said, and they turned to see Kakashi enter the room, in a new, modern uniform.

He bowed to the Hokage.

"I've started cleaning up the Hatake compound," Kakashi said. "He can stay with me there."

Sarutobi considered it and nodded, pleased with the arrangement. "It was good timing that your...mission away from Fire Country...ended when it did," he said, seemingly unsure of where Kakashi had been, and Kakashi winked at Iruka. "If Iruka approves, we can let medical staff know and they will begin preparations."

They turned to look at Iruka, who stared at Kakashi and nodded.

The Hokage seemed satisfied with this and took his leave, accompanied by his ANBU.

"Naruto," Kakashi said, pulling out money. "The cafeteria here has ramen, why don't you go get us some?"

Naruto took the money and ran, neither man paying him much attention. 

Kakashi crossed over to Iruka and sat on the chair next to him, pulling it closer.

"Hi," Iruka said, suddenly feeling shy.

"Yo."

"You're still here...I didn't see you at the graduation, after you left the day before...I was wondering..." Iruka said, blinking at Kakashi, who nodded.

"I'm afraid it was bigger than us both," he said. "I didn't know what was going to happen, but even if I had, I'm not sure I could have stopped it. The higher-ups called me away, in part to keep me away and busy, in part to ask for my decision."

"What decision?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi squeezed his hand gently. "To stay."

Iruka frowned before realization set in and his eyes widened. "Stay? Like, for good?"

"Well, for another chance at life."

"You mean it?" Iruka asked, not believing it.

Kakashi nodded again. "This is me, in the real flesh and blood. No more moon magic, no more fake memories with people. Just me living life again."

Iruka smiled and looked at their joined hands. 

Kakashi cleared his throat. "I'm going to be a shinobi again," he said. "So, there's no telling what's in store for me. How long I'll have this time around."

Iruka smiled softly at him. "The life of a shinobi. I may not be as active in the field anymore, but I fully understand. And..." he bit his lip, worried. "I'll fully support you, if you're still interested."

Kakashi laughed. "Of course I am! Being with you is why I accepted coming back. Kami, it's why they gave me the choice to begin with! And anyway, you pretty much just agreed to move in with me."

Iruka's eyes widened again. "I did, didn't I? If that's too soon, or too much ---"

Kakashi stopped him. "I can't wait. Like I said, I'm getting my compound ready. I think you'll really like it. It's spacious, lots of nice gardens, plenty of privacy. And some dogs," he mumbled.

"I like dogs," Iruka laughed. He sat back in his bed and thought for a moment. "So, Hatake Kakashi," he said, trying out Kakashi's name for the first time. Iruka smiled at him. "Welcome back."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and suggestions welcomed!
> 
> Let's connect, I'm on [tumblr](https://hkandiu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
